


Italian Rainstorms

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Rain Sex, Riding, Sweet, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asks Castiel where in the world he had never been, Castiel wishes to visit Italy. Dean is more than happy to oblige the former angel. When a rainstorm brings out their playful side, Dean makes a decision that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one :). Enjoy.

Castiel sat out underneath the small awning over the patio. He took in a deep breath and slid his eyes closed, a smile turning up the corner of his lips. The air smelled wet and earthy as the rain came down heavily, the ringing of the drops on the tin roof drowning out the world around him. Castiel had never felt such peace.

Things had been strange and new since the Darkness had been destroyed. Castiel's grace had not been completely destroyed, but he never really recovered. To this day six months later, he still slept, ate and urinated, to his dismay and frustration. He and Dean had been trying to figure things out. At first, Castiel was afraid Dean hated him for what he had done by taking Lucifer, but when he had finally returned to him at the bunker, Dean's eyes widened and he bounded toward him, pulled him into his arms and, in front of Sam, kissed him for the first time.

It was strange after that- not bad strange, but new. So many new sensations to experience and he had never believed he would be able to experience them with Dean. Castiel had learned to laugh, to smile, to feel the most pleasure and the most agony or a mixture of pleasurable agony. Dean had been his rock in the last six months. Castiel would wake up, shaking with tears streaming down his face and would try so hard not to wake Dean, curling his arms as tightly around his knees as he could to steady himself but Dean always knew. Dean would sit up, wrap his arms around Castiel's body, rest his head sleepily against his shoulder and speak gently. He and Dean lay in bed a few nights before and Dean was carding his fingers through Castiel's hair after they had had sex for the third time that day. Castiel was slipping into sleep when Dean spoke up.

"I wanna go somewhere."

Castiel gave a sleepy smile. "Your job is to drive across the country...and you wanna go on vacation?"

"I meant with you, dork," Dean turned his head to the side and kissed Castiel's forehead. "Just you and me. Somewhere green...or the beach? Any ideas?"

Castiel shifted to lay his body over Dean's, his chin resting on Dean's chest. "I've never really thought about it. I've so many places."

"Where is one place you have never been?"

Castiel thought about it, dancing his fingers across Dean's collar bone. "Well...it's pretty far."

"Anywhere in the world," Dean resumed carding his fingers through Castiel's thick hair. Castiel sighed and quirked a smile.

"Italy."

Dean raised a brow. "You've never been to Italy?"

"I flew over it once. It looked beautiful especially near the sea. I figured after I lost my wings I wouldn't get to see it up close."

Dean gave him a sorrowful look, then nodded. "Italy it is, then."

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Be serious."

"I am. Deadly serious," Dean sat up, taking Castiel with him and pulling him close. "We both need a change of scenery. We need to get away from monsters and demons and fucking biblical apocalypses. Two weeks of nothing but you and me. How does that sound?"

Castiel blinked his eyes, fighting the stinging behind his eyes. "That sounds amazing, Dean."

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel gently, reaching up to cup the back of his neck. Castiel sighed and let Dean pull him back down on top of him. It was late and they had things to do the next day and it had already been three times, but Castiel felt his gut stirring with want.

Now, a week into their Italian getaway, Castiel felt peace. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, warm coffee in his hand and a thin t-shirt and sweatpants on. It was perfect. 

Well, except that Dean was still asleep.

Castiel couldn't blame him- it had been a long night and it was now rainy and warm. Castiel had left the sliding glass door to the bedroom open to let the sound of the rain in.

The bathroom door opened and closed and Castiel's eyes opened again, a smile crossing his face. After a few minutes he heard the padding of Dean's bare feet on the wood of the patio. A pair of hands slid down over his chest and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Good morning, handsome," Dean's gruff morning voice appeared next to his ear. "How long you been up?"

"Not long. Just long enough to make coffee. There's some in the kitchen. I've just been sitting here watching the rain."

Dean grinned and took his coffee from his hands. 

"Why just sit and watch?" Dean walked toward the edge of the patio, stripping off his t-shirt. Castiel's eyes widened.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"This place is great, secluded... plenty of room to run around," Dean kicked off his sweat pants, leaving him in his tight black boxer briefs. Castiel was giving him an amused look.

"Seriously, what the hell, Dean."

"Come play with me, dork," Dean smiled and tossed his white t-shirt at Castiel's head before taking off down the hill, rain soaking his skin. He let out a loud 'woohoo' as he ran and Castiel bit his lip, rolled his eyes and started to strip himself of his own clothes down to his boxers. He stood at the edge of the patio, the cool drops of water occasionally splashing onto his chest. Dean reached the bottom of the hill and turned around.

Dean was absolutely soaked, his black underwear clinging to every muscle of his upper thighs and butt, outlining his cock and Castiel felt his own cock stirring. 

"Is it cold?" Castiel called out to him.

"Don't be a wuss, Cas, come on!" he called back with a smile. "I'll warm you up later."

Castiel breathed in and stepped off the patio, feeling the cold rain on him. Dean came back up the hill and grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling him back down in a run toward a group of camphor trees near a river where they were staying. They slid to a stop beneath them, giggling as they slipped a little in the mud. The trees didn't give much more coverage from the rain but since they were both soaked to the bone they didn't really seem to mind. Dean pulled Castiel close.

"Thanks for joining me."

"You called me a wuss. Did I have a choice?"

Dean laughed and laced their fingers. "Have you ever run through the rain before?"

Castiel furrowed his brow. "No...No I haven't. It was fun. Thank you for making me do that."

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. "There's something else I wanna do. Something new for both of us."

Castiel's head tilted in curiosity. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and pulled him toward the trunk of the tree closest to him. He pushed him gently back against the trunk and kissed him slowly. Castiel relaxed against him and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pressing their wet laps together. Both men gasped and Dean slid his hand down Castiel's back toward his ass and squeezed. 

"Mmm, Dean," Castiel mumbled into their kiss. Dean sighed and moved to kiss down the hinge of Castiel's jaw to his neck, the taste of the rain in his skin adding to the new sensations around him. Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's shoulders, his breath hitching as Dean grazed his teeth against the sensitive patch of skin above Castiel's pulse. Castiel's hips jerked involuntarily and Dean's grip on Castiel's ass tightened for a moment before he pulled back and slowly sank to his knees, mud squishing beneath him. Castiel chuckled breathlessly.

"You're gonna get dirty."

"I hope so," Dean winked and mouthed at Castiel's hipbones. Castiel's eyes rolled back and he leaned his head back against the tree. Dean slipped his fingers into the waistband and peeled the boxers down enough to release Castiel's cock from the wet clothing. The air was a little cold against it, but it didn't hinder his erection. Dean kissed at the space where his thigh met his groin, his stubble catching on Castiel's cock and making him thrust forward a little.

"Be patient, you," Dean pinched Castiel's thigh lightly, making the man squeak unattractively. Dean laughed and mouthed at the base of his cock. The warmth of his breath made Castiel shiver. 

"You are killing me, Dean, hurry up," Castiel growled. 

"I will bite you," Dean threatened with a smirk. 

"Mmm, please do," Castiel purred. Dean's cock stirred. He wanted to reach down and give himself a little relief, but he kept on going, wanting to focus on Castiel. Dean chuckled and ran his hands up Castiel's wet thighs and lapped at the rain dripping off Castiel's cock before taking him all the way into his mouth. Castiel let out a choked sound at the sudden feeling of warm wetness around his cock, a stark contrast to the cold rain. For a moment, he couldn't even force himself to move his hands from his sides, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Dean cracked an eye open and popped off. Castiel groaned.

"You can touch me, you know."

"Just...warm," Castiel mumbled. Dean smiled and returned to what he was doing, guiding Castiel's hand to his hair and letting the man dig his fingers into it. Castiel felt the bite of the bark from the tree against his ass but the feeling of Dean's lips around him made the pain actually enjoyable. Dean would have called him a kinky bastard if he had said it out loud, but it was something they could explore another time. Castiel's hips twitched forward as his gut rolled with warmth and the impending orgasm he felt.

"D-dean," Castiel stuttered a warning but Dean looked up at him through wet lashes. Castiel followed a trail of water down Dean's neck and the thought of lapping it up did something, snapping the coil inside him and he groaned, coming in Dean's warm mouth. Dean swallowed around him, continuing to suck and lick until Castiel's nails dug into his shoulders, warning him it was too much. Dean stood up shakily, the bottom half of his legs coated in mud. Castiel let out a breathless laugh.

"You're muddy."

"Worth it," Dean said in a rough voice, leaning in to kiss Castiel filthily. "God, you're so fucking sexy."

Castiel slid his hand down to cup Dean's cock, feeling it throb in his palm. "Mmm, we should fix that."

Dean grinned stupidly and kissed Castiel again, pressing him back against the tree and thrusting into his hand, groaning into his neck. 

"No, Dean, I want you to fuck me," Castiel whispered in his ear. Dean growled and attacked Castiel's neck, sucking and biting. Castiel felt his cock stirring back to life.

"I love how sensitive you are," Dean chuckled and licked at the rain drop falling from Castiel's hair line. "Come on, then, angel."

Dean pulled Castiel's boxers back up and took his hand, both of them hurrying back up the hill. Dean stopped at the gutter to splash some water onto his legs, getting the mud off of them. It was really hard when Castiel was standing up on the patio, stripping off his wet boxers and fisting his half hard cock. Dean may have almost fallen over a couple of times when he caught himself looking up. Dean joined Castiel under the awning and slipped out of his underwear. Castiel was immediately back on him, pressing their naked wet bodies close together. Dean turned around to sit down on the cushioned bench, pulling Castiel into his lap and gripping his ass to pull him against his lap. Both men groaned and rolled their hips together. Dean was loving the feeling of Castiel's lips and teeth on his neck, but he wanted to be inside the man. 

"Cas, g-get the lube."

Castiel nodded and quickly leapt up, stumbling a little on the wet decking. Dean laughed and was met with a playful glare from Castiel when he returned. Dean pulled Castiel back into his lap and kissed him.

"I love you," he mumbled against Castiel's lips. Castiel huffed

"No, you don't," he smirked. "You laughed at me."

"You laugh at me all the time and you still love me," Dean nipped at Castiel's lower lip. 

"If you say so," Castiel's smile grew.

"Say it, you love me," Dean's hand moved from Castiel's hip to the crack of his ass, his middle finger slipping into it teasingly. 

"I pretty much hate you right now," Castiel ground his hips into Dean's, slipping Dean's finger lower to where it rubbed against his hole. 

"Say you love me and I'll fuck you."

Castiel chuckled. "You'll fuck me anyway."

"Bossy pants," Dean lightly smacked Castiel's ass with his free hand and massaged his hole. Castiel whined and thrusted against him again. "Say it."

"I hate you," Castiel dragged his teeth against Dean's throat. Dean squeezed Castiel's ass and breeched his hole with his finger. 

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to go shower alone and take care of myself..."

Castiel turned his head to face him. "No, no, no, I love you."

Dean let out a laugh and moved his hands from Castiel's ass to grab the lube and cover his fingers. Castiel gave a sigh of relief and dove back into Dean's neck and collar bone, biting and licking while Dean reached back down and rubbed Castiel's hole with his finger, slipping one in slowly. Castiel's breath hitched and he pressed his hips down to meet Dean's hand. 

Dean didn't take long to add another finger, then another and Castiel was leaking against his stomach. They were slipping against each other from the rain and occasionally one of them would let out a breathy laugh. Dean had never been so relaxed during sex. He had never laughed with his partner until Castiel. His heart swelled at the thought of doing this forever...being with him forever.

"Dean," Castiel spoke against his ear, "where'd you go?"

Dean looked up into Castiel's bright blue eyes, taking in his look of concern.

"Nowhere, angel," he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Castiel gave him a sweet smile and kissed him. He removed his fingers and blindly reached for the lube to coat his hand. He groaned as he wet his cock and hated to let go but Castiel reminded him in so few words that he was ready for him to get on with it. Dean lined himself up and Castiel sat back, Dean's cock sliding easily into him. Castiel groaned and gripped the bench behind him, raising up and setting a slow, steady pace. 

"Mmm, Cas, that's so good. You look so amazing like this," he ran his hands up Castiel's slick chest to his face, cupping it in his hands. He pulled him down to kiss him, thrusting his hips up to meet Castiel's. Castiel had become a mess of mumbled words and 'uh's and each sound was sending sparks down Dean's body from his head to his toes and back. Castiel sat back, bracing himself on Dean's knees and picking up his pace, fucking himself down onto Dean's cock faster and harder. His cock bobbed against his stomach and Dean wanted so badly to take it in his hand and watch Castiel fall apart. He was very close and the precome dribbling from the tip of Castiel's cock told him he was, too.

"Dean," Castiel moaned and picked his pace up further, slamming down onto Dean's lap. "T-touch me."

Dean almost let out a groan of relief. Dean reached up and pulled Castiel back close to him, pressing their foreheads together as he reached between them to fist Castiel's cock and pump quickly to match Castiel's rough pace. Castiel stammered Dean's name and clenched around him, coming in thick ropes over Dean's hand and stomach. Dean gripped Castiel's hips and thrusted up a few times before he leaned forward to kiss Castiel, his loud groan muffled as he came hard inside the man, thrusting lazily through it until it became too much and he slipped out of him. They sat there for a long time, breathless, wet and spent. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, placing soft kisses to his jaw.

"I love you," Castiel mumbled tiredly.

"Marry me."

Castiel's breathing stilled. He slowly sat up to see Dean's face. "What?"

Dean swallowed hard, his deep green eyes shimmering. "I...I said marry me."

Castiel stared, stunned, his heart pounding what felt like a thousand beats a minute. Dean glanced down then back up again, a tear escaping his eye but a smile resting on his lips.

"It's just...I've never felt this way before and I've never had a second thought about not spending my entire life with you. You make me laugh and I love making you laugh and I wanna do that forever. I was thinking about it the whole week before we left and I was gonna ask you on one of those gondola things and make it really romantic and gross, but-"

Dean was immediately silenced by Castiel's mouth, his hands reaching up to grip Dean's neck, fingers trembling as he gripped the back of his head. Castiel was shaking and Dean hoped it was for good reason. Castiel broke away and pressed his forehead to Dean's.

"You talk too much, you know?" Castiel smiled, tears forming in his own eyes. Dean let out a wet laugh and petted Castiel's back. 

"Is that a yes or-"

"Absolutely, yes," Castiel laughed and wiped a tear from Dean's cheek with his thumb. Dean stood up, Castiel barely having time to wrap his legs around Dean's waist before he was lifted off the bench and carried inside the one bedroom house they had rented. Dean pushed Castiel up against the wall next to the sliding glass door and kissed him dizzy, lacing his hand with Castiel's and pressing it against the wall beside Castiel's head. 

"When?" Castiel asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Soon," Dean replied, rubbing his thumb against Castiel's. "Soon, angel, I promise."

Castiel smiled widely and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, angel. You're freezing. Shower."

Castiel nodded and Dean let him down, pulling him into the bathroom as the sound of the rain still falling hard outside filtered through the open door to the patio.


End file.
